The Show Girl
by DanniMarie
Summary: (Sorry it took me so long to get this out.) Mud kicked up from her bear feet as she took down the street. Eyes would turn to see what was out at this time of night and see a flash of light blue run by, then disappear from sight.
1. Part 01

Hey all, I'm back and I have yet another new fic, yes I'm still working on the others and I'll keep up-dating them as well.  
  
*Disclaimer*: I don not own DragonBall Z, I'm only using Bulma and Vegeta to entertain both my readers and myself, by giving something for us to do and for something to let our mind wonder free. Please do not sue, I only have $5 to my name and I need all I can get.  
  
*Rating*: R+ (strong violence, langue, and adult scene. DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18!!!!)  
  
*Bulma/Vegeta*  
  
*About the Story*: This story takes place on Planet Vegetasi when King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta rule. At this time the people of Vegetasi are powerful and strong. Their world is in a time of growth and wealth, however, there are those few that have been forgotten about and must do on their own. The Briefs are one of those families. They had worked for Frieza, but had gotten freed from him and landed on Vegetasi. Not knowing anyone or much about the Sayjin life, they thought it best to keep life low and work. Unknown to the Prince and his father, that they have the only thing that could bring Frieza down on their very planet.  
  
*The Show Girl*  
  
Part One  
  
Rain fell from the dark gray sky as a girl ran trying to get to somewhere dry. Mud kicked up from her bear feet as she took down the street. Eyes would turn to see what was out at this time of night and see a flash of light blue run by, then disappear from sight.  
  
Seeing the small house come into view, she slowed down and ran under the covered front. Looking down, she saw her small feet where caked in the dark brown mud that litter the roads. Looking around she found an old rag and took it to clean off her feet before she walked into the small run down house she had learned to call home that last few months.  
  
Now mud free, she walked into the small house to see that the lights where all off, only the faint glow of a candle lit the small room. Walking over she looked to see a man that had been aged by a hard life. He was looking down at papers that lay a mess all over his desk. He looked up to see the young girl walking in wet from head to toe.  
  
"Bulma dear." He said as he got up and walked to her and took her in his arms. "We must get you dry, we can't have you getting sick on us now can we?" He said lovely to his daughter.  
  
Laughing, Bulma looked up to her father. "Yeah dad, but yeah I had to get home in one peace. I didn't wont to stay in that hell hole any longer then I had too."  
  
Her father's eyes darkened as he led her into a smaller room and she sat down. "Bulma, you know I don't like you working there. They are sex hungry men, that have no honor, for woman." He said tacking a deep breath.  
  
Looking down Bulma though back to what she did. When they had come to Vegetasi they had thought it best not to do anything big so that Frieza wouldn't find them. They knew that the King and Prince would find it in their best, to help them, but if Frieza saw things start to pop up here, them he would know, and it would all be over.  
  
When they had landed, a old Sayjin saw them and saw that they needed a place to stay and helped them out. They didn't get his name, all he told them was that he knew they would be taken care of if they where to go to the Palace and talk to the King and his son. However they had other ideas. They would stay here, and work and save up the money to get as far away as they could.  
  
Being Human helped them out a lot. They had found out that they looked very close to Sayjin, all for one thing, they had tails, and neither Bulma nor her father had tails. They then learned that it wasn't uncommon for a Sayjin to cut their tails off. But then they saw another huge problem, all Sayjin had black, or brown heir, Bulma had light Blue. So they didn't worry about lying to people, if they asked, they would tell them that they where refugees from Earth.  
  
They had a place to stay had a story, but they had no money. They knew that the only way to get a good job around here was you either had to be really good, or Sayjin. They both where smatter them most people in the math and science department, but again, they wished to keep it low, so they had to think of something.  
  
Mr. Briefs was to old to really do anything so it was up to Bulma. She had been walking down when she came to this little building that had men waiting to get in. She had gotten in and asked to talk to the person who ran the place and was meat with a fat little man. He had gold and sliver all over him and he gave off a wired smell.  
  
She didn't know what all was said, but she knew that she had worked there ever since that day. She never did anything for the men, only get drinks and see that every one was happy. It made her sick at times seeing how men would treat women and how they would let men use them over and over with out saying anything. She had recalled that it was called a 'strip-club' back on Earth. She had told herself that she would never do anything that low, but here she was, doing the every thing she hated.  
  
Looking up to her father's eyes, she hoped that he had not looked on her differently now. She had hoped that he wouldn't find out, but a few weeks latter he had. He didn't tell her she had to stop, only to be very careful and watch her back.  
  
Mr. Briefs looked over his baby girl and smiled. He had been so happy that they had both gotten out from Frieza's hold. He knew that if Frieza knew where they were, he would stop at nothing to get them back. He only hoped to God that none of Frieza's men would see her at work and tell their lord.  
  
"Bulma hurry and get out of those wet clothes, we really can let you get sick." He said and turned back to let Bulma do as she needed.  
  
"I love you daddy." She said low, but knowing that he had heard her.  
  
*** At the Palace ***  
  
Heavy feet fell on the stone floor, as the King and his son, Prince Vegeta walked down the hall. Most had made them out to be cold-hearted men that could care less about the other, but in fact, they cared much about the other. Prince Vegeta looked up to his father and knew that one day he would take his place as king and only hoped that he would do as well as his father had.  
  
King Vegeta had looked after his son with close eyes after his wife died and had showed him with all he knew how, how much he had loved both him and his mother. Prince Vegeta was young when his mother had died and knew only what people had told him of her. One thing that every one had told him was she was the most beautiful Sayjin that any man could have.  
  
He had seen pictures of her around the palace, and knew that she had been much more radiant in real life.  
  
"Vegeta." The King said looking to his son. "I know that I said I wouldn't push you into marring, but you are twenty two and I would like to see my grandchildren before I die. You haven't even been seeing anyone, and with this upcoming war with Frieza, we need to know that the Royal line will continue, if anything were to happen to use. I pray that nothing will, but my time is coming and I." He stopped walking and looked over at his son. "I just wont to know that you are happy before I leave."  
  
Prince Vegeta looked at his father and put his hand on his shoulder. "Father." However he was not able to finish the thought as one of his fathers' men ran up to them.  
  
"There you two are!" He said running up to them and stopping. "The council is waiting for you. Hurry!" He said and hurried them into a room full of other men some from other planet, most from Vegetasi.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting for long." King Vegeta said as he took the head set, the Prince taking the one on his right side. On his left was his most trusted councilmen and friend, Veraki.  
  
Prince Vegeta looked over to his right side to see his dear friend Kakarot. They had been friends their whole life and always did everything together.  
  
The King had taken to Kakarot and he was like another son to him. He was their best fighter and seemed to always have a bottomless pit for a stomach.  
  
King Vegeta looked over to Veraki, giving him the cue to start.  
  
"It has come to view that Frieza is planning on going to war. We do not yet know all we should, but he had called in all his army's and had been gathering power." He said and looked over to the King. "However, I believe that he is lost at what to do." At this every one in the room spoke up. They couldn't see why that would be.  
  
One of the other men stood up and asked that every thing. "What would make you say that? He has everything he could every need, why would you say that?" He asked everyone looking to him, wishing to know everything.  
  
"You all have heard that a few years ago he go a hold onto a Mr. Briefs." He said looking down on a paper. "This Mr. Briefs was said to be the one that had made everything for Frieza." He stopped when some one stood.  
  
"Why would anyone wish to help that basterd?"  
  
"He didn't willing help Frieza. Mr. Briefs had a daughter, it's said that Frieza used her, to get him to work for him. It is also said that Frieza has a liking to his daughter, something about her blue hair." He said lessoning to what was being said as he spoke. He heard some 'How weak.' And 'Never would a Sayjin do that.'  
  
"It is also said that they both are Human." This made everyone stop and look at them. It was said the Humans were all killed out a long time ago, for one to be living would men that here was hope. They had all known that people from earth, had a way of getting things done and they saw things in a different light.  
  
Prince Vegeta was thinking about everything and then spoke. "But how is this in our favor? You said he is working for Frieza."  
  
"My son has a point, Veraki." The king said backing up his son.  
  
Taking a deep breath he looked back to the men in the room. "Some time ago Frieza has been jumping from planet to planet, not staying on one for every long, along with that, his men have been traveling all over as if looking for something, or someone." He said as he looked at the faces of the men he was talking to. "I have word and good reason to believe that Mr. Briefs and his child have gotten away from Frieza. If they have, then this would be the perfect time to hit them, they wouldn't know what hit them." He said. Having nothing more to say he took a set.  
  
"If what you say is true, then if we find them, we can ask for them to tell us what they know, they would be the best to ask." King Vegeta said thinking more to himself then to anyone in the room. Looking back up to the men he spoke. "Say, that Veraki is right and they are away from Frieza, and we find them we would not doubt have the upper hand in the upcoming war. Veraki, find out more about this them come speck with me as soon as you find out more on this." He said, and stood. Everyone also stood and watched as he and the Prince walked out. Veraki walked out with them.  
  
"King Vegeta?" Veraki asked as he walked with the King and his son. "I think I know where they may be."  
  
The King stopped and looked over to the man. "Why didn't you say anything back there." He said looking back to the room they had walked out of.  
  
"Sir, you know that any one of those men back there could have been working for Frieza, without us knowing." He said talking to him as a friend now, rather then a king.  
  
"Go on." The King said.  
  
"A few months ago, I found these two poor souls walking down the street." So that happens all the time." Prince Vegeta said.  
  
"Yes you are right Prince Vegeta, but not Every Sayjin had blue heir." He said looking on to his King and Prince.  
  
Ok that's all for this part. I hope that you all like it. R&R and tell me what you think about it. 


	2. Part 02

Hey all I'm back!! I know that I haven't up-dated in a really long time but I got an e-mail from a friend telling me I had to update this story or she'd kill me. So here I am.updating. Please tell me what you all think and the more R&R I get, the faster I put out. Anyway I hope that you all like this part.  
  
Rating: R+  
  
Story By: SaberP4 (also know as.Firefly8503, Ko-chan and a LOT of others.)  
  
The Show Girl  
  
*** Last time ***  
  
"A few months ago, I found these two poor souls walking down the street."  
  
"So that happens all the time." Prince Vegeta said.  
  
"Yes you are right Prince Vegeta, but not Every Sayjin had blue heir." He said looking on to his King and Prince.  
  
*** Part 02***  
  
Vegeta looked over to his father to see what was going on. If this was true then things where looking up for them.  
  
"Veraki, you said that this was a few months ago. How can we be sure that it was them? And if it was them, how do we know that they haven't moved off world yet?" The king said in a low voice, not wishing anyone more to hear what was being said.  
  
"King Vegeta, the two that I ran into, I let them stay in one of my old house in the Delta distract. I told them to come here and talk to you, but they only wonted to live life out in peace. When I talked to the older one, said that if they were ever found he would rather kill is own child then know what pain she'd be put though. If you ask me, only Frieza has that kind of fear over people." Veraki said still keeping a low voice.  
  
"Vegeta." The king said looking over to his son. "Take Kakarot with you and go look into this. Don't let him even know about it till you are outside the walls. Is that clear."  
  
"Yes father." The Prince said and walked away looking for his friend.  
  
*** Delta Distract ***  
  
Looking down at her plate she saw what looked like old meat. She knew that they couldn't afford much, but they would die eating this. She looked over to he father who had gone back over to his disk and was looking at something.  
  
She looked outside and saw that the rain was still coming down and even harder then when she ran home. Walking over to her father she hugged him from behind and looked at what he was doing. Looking at the paper, she saw what looked like a pod.  
  
"What is that?" She asked picking up the paper.  
  
"That is what is going to stop Freiza." He said looking over more papers.  
  
"How?" She asked still unknowing as to what her father was thinking about.  
  
Looking up from his disk he looked at this only daughter. "You see, we find a strong fighter. We but them in here and turn it on and they train, as they train they get stronger." He said looking back to his papers.  
  
"How, what's different then just training outside this thing?" Bulma was now worried that her father had lost his mind.  
  
"You see, Bulma, this is just not a normal everyday, training room, or pod. Inside there is a control pad, and with that you can control the force, or gravity inside the pod. Therefor, whoever is training inside."  
  
".Becomes stronger faster." Bulma's face lit up when she heard this. "How high can it go?"  
  
"So far I've only been able to get it to 10 times the gravity, but I'm still working on it. I hope to get it to 100 times." He said taking a deep breath and looked up to Bulma.  
  
She had grown up so fast and was looking like her mother more and more every day. At the age of nineteen she had learned more about life and seen more then anyone should have to. He only prayed that she was now safe and that nothing would harm her again.  
  
Thinking about what was done to her back on Frieza's ship made him sick, just thinking about it. She had been beaten, broken and he only hoped that she had not been raped.  
  
Bulma saw the look in her fathers eyes and new that he was thinking about what was done to her on the ship. Putting the paper down she hugged him as he cried into her arms.  
  
"I'll never let them take you again. They can have me, but never you." He cried. Bulma pulled back and looked into her fathers eyes.  
  
"Don't you ever say that! We are never going back to him! Not me, nor you!" Bulma almost yelled at him. She would never let them get her father.  
  
Looking at the clock she saw that it was well into the night and she needed to rest. Helping her father to his room, she took to hers to try and get some sleep.  
  
*** Prince Vegeta ***  
  
Vegeta had looked everywhere for Kakarot and had still not found him. There was only one more place he had to look. The kitchen. Turning the last corner he saw the doors and swung them open, only to see Kakarot eating like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Kakarot!" He yelled, and saw his friend stop what he was doing and look over to him with a mouth full of food. "Hurry up and eat, I need you to ride with me to Delta Distract with me."  
  
"The Delta Distract, this late? Either you have lost it or you just wont to get ." However he couldn't finish his thought, due to a pice of bred that Vegeta had put in his mouth.  
  
"I'm not going to get Drunk, or to find a wore. Be ready in fifteen minutes to leave." And with that he walked out and left a hungry warrior behind.  
  
*** Some when in Space ***  
  
Cries of pain could be heard everywhere. Looking around him, Frieza looked to find nothing but weak slaves. "Have you found them?" He said looking to one of his men.  
  
"Um, no Lord Frieza, we have looked everywhere and still have found nothing." He said looking at the poor man in front of Frieza. He knew that this man was going to die, he just didn't know how.  
  
Walking over to the poor old man, Frieza bent down and pulled him up from the neck. Looking at him he took and beep breath and then looked at all the others. "You are all free to go." He said and turned to walk away.  
  
The slave all looked at each other then ran for the door. However before they made it out, Frieza pulled his hand up and shot a Ki blast that hit each one of them sending them to the floor. He then walked over and looked at the blood that ran out from their bodies and looked back over to his men.  
  
"I don't like having things taken away from me, or running away. So if you all would like to live you life, FIND THEM!" He yelled as he slammed his foot on the skull of one of the slaves he just killed.  
  
Trying to hold down the bile that was making it was up, his men, ran out of the room only to hear their lord's evil laughter behind them.  
  
Ok That's it for this part. I hope that you all liked it and Please review. I like to know what you guys have to say about what I do. Thanks. I'll try to update asap. 


	3. Part 03

Hey guys I would just like to say thank you to: Nitte iz Da Bomb3 trunksvegetafrodo Laina cat Samantha anon asha Only4YoO moonsaiyanprincess PoofeCottenKandy Priestess Kikyo  
  
.for R&R'ing. Thank you so very very much. I like to know what you guys think and how you feel about the story. I hope that you all like this part.  
  
*** Last time ***  
  
"I don't like having things taken away from me, or running away. So if you all would like to live you life, FIND THEM!" He yelled as he slammed his foot on the skull of one of the slaves he just killed.  
  
Trying to hold down the bile that was making it was up, his men, ran out of the room only to hear their lord's evil laughter behind them.  
  
*** Part 03***  
  
Waking up early, Vegeta looked around to see that Kakarot was still asleep on the hard ground. They had left late the night before and rode all night and thought it best to stop and rest for a few hours. Vegeta got up, dusted himself off and kicked his long time friend in the foot telling him it was time to get up.  
  
"Just a few more minuets mommy." He mumbled rolling over.  
  
"Kakarot! Get up right now! We have to get going!" Vegeta yelled at the sleeping man before him.  
  
Within seconds Kakarot had gotten up and was standing before his Prince. "Sorry Vegeta, forgot that."  
  
"I don't care, get up and ready we leave in ten. I just would like to get this over with and see if this is true." Vegeta said looking off.  
  
"Vegeta? Do you really think that it may be them? I mean, if it is, we could win and kill Freiza and live life again, not having to do what he says." Kakarot asked as he picked up his things and walked over to his horse. He recalled Vegeta telling him why they were going, but he had to know what his prince thought.  
  
"I don't know. If it is, it almost sounds to good to be true. But we'll see." He looked back and got his things, like Kakarot and took them to his horse. Putting everything up and mounting his steed, he looked over to Kakarot still putting up his things. After they had gotten ready, they took off in the direction of the Delta Distract.  
  
*** Delta Distract ***  
  
Light from the red sun made it's was in the small room that Bulma had learned to call home. She rolled over trying to hide from the light, when she recalled that it was her day off. She jumped up also remembering that she said that she would go see her new friend Chichi, she meant at work.  
  
Bulma meant Chichi the first week she worked. Her boss told her to get some more drinks from the kitchen, when she walked back there her nose was greeted with the most wonderful smell of food cooking. She had latter learned that Chichi was the head cook and that her father had sold her to get money to keep the house. Chichi had never forgiven her father and told him that one-day, she would make him regret ever doing it.  
  
They had become great friends and Chichi talked their boss into paying Bulma a little more and not make her 'serve' the male customs like the other girls did. Bulma was thankful and told her that when she and her father left, that she would get her out and that she could go with her father and her. Bulma never told Chichi what she was hiding from, but she did tell her that there was someone very powerful after them and would stop and nothing to get them.  
  
Running to the very small bathroom, Bulma turned the water on and jumped in the tub washing herself and trying to look more herself. When she was done, she got out and put on her black tank top and a pear of old faded, tight blue jeans that had a hole on her right knee and her left upper thy. She put her long blue hair up and ran out to look for her father, to let him know that she would be going out. She looked over to see him working on the papers from the night before and walked over to him.  
  
"Daddy, I'm going to go out and see a friend. I don't know when I'll be home, but don't wait for me." She said in a sweet voice and walked to the door.  
  
"Bulma?" He father said stopping her. "Keep an eye out. I don't like you running off when Frieza's men could be out and about. I don't know what I'd do if they got a holed of you." He said looking at his little girl.  
  
"Daddy, I'll be ok, plus are you forgetting who outran them last time." She said with a smile. This put a smile on his face and he looked back at his papers.  
  
Bulma took to the street and walked to her work. As she walked she still couldn't get used to everyone looking at her. What was so different about her? Ok, maybe the blue hair, and she didn't have a tail, but hey She wasn't some kind of freak! Was she?  
  
As she got closer to where she worked she could smell the men's bad breath and hear them call to other women. She still couldn't think of what she was doing in a place like this. It made her sick to think about it. All she did was Serve drinks and work the bar sometimes, but just the thought of what the others did, made the bile rise. She stopped thinking about it when she saw that she was just outside the 'Fie', her work.  
  
Walking in, she saw men look at her and she saw the lust in their eyes. She walked fast to the back and was happy to her Chichi yelling voice. Walking in Chichi couldn't help but laugh at what she saw. In one hand Chichi had a frying pan, and she was yelling at their boss for eating something that she wasn't done with cooking. Any other worker would be fired for yelling at their boss, but if he fired Chichi, he would loss the one thing that keeps the place going.  
  
Bulma didn't say anything till he ran out and then broke out laughing and look to Chichi. "Man, Chichi, I don't think he'll ever come back here again." She said with a smile.  
  
Chichi looked to her friend and couldn't help but laugh with her.  
  
"What are you doing here today? I thought this was your day off?" She asked going back to cooing.  
  
"I came to see you like I said I would. Besides, I have nothing better to do." She said laughing.  
  
"Oh, that makes me fell great." Chichi said. She was so happy to have Bulma as a friend. However she was worried for her new friend. She saw the look that other men gave her and knew the minute their boss needs to make money, what he'll make Bulma do.  
  
Bulma didn't like the quit and asked Chichi something that she had been wondering about for some time now. "Chichi? Have you ever.you know." she couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
"Have I ever sleep with anyone?" Chichi finished for her. "No. I was lucky to be but back here, before they thought of that."  
  
"Oh." Bulma breathed out. She was happy to know that she wasn't the only one. Looking over what Chichi was cooking she recalled that she hadn't had anything to eat in some time and stared at the food. Chichi saw this and didn't ask any questions and got out a plate and put some meet and bread on it and gave it to her. Bulma looked up with thankful eyes and didn't waste anytime in eating.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about you Blue." Chichi said as she went back to cooking.  
  
*** Bulma's House ***  
  
Looking over the papers again for the tenth time, M r. Briefs was happy to know that he was getting close to being done. He was about to take a break when a knock came to the door. Jumping up he ran to look out the window only to see two men. He knew that they where saiyan due to the tail's, but he didn't know what they wonted. Never had anyone come to the door. If it was Bulma she would just walk in, so he didn't know what to do.  
  
Something told him that he had better get it soon before they knock the door down. Walking over he opened it to see two saiyan men in full armor.  
  
"May we come in?" The taller one asked. Stepping aside he let them come in, seeing that they where of the royal army.  
  
"What may I do for you two men?" He asked.  
  
"We need to talk to you.Mr. Briefs." The shorter one spoke.  
  
Mr. Briefs looked shocked at the two not knowing what was going on. Had someone seen Bulma? Was she ok? These and many other questions ran though his mind.  
  
"Who are you and what do you wont?" He asked hoping that they didn't work for Frieza.  
  
"We came to take to you. We need your help." Vegeta said looking at the old man before him.  
  
They sat and talked for some time. Mr. Briefs telling them how they had gotten away and why they had not gone to the king sooner. He had learned that he was speaking to the Price and his right hand man, and couldn't help but feel a deep relief come over him.  
  
"My daughter and I got away and was hoping just to start over, but it looks like that's not going to happen anytime soon." He said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Mr. Briefs, if you help us, you'll have the protection of the whole royal army as well as my father and I." Vegeta said looking the man in front of him start in the eye.  
  
"We just can't let Frieza get you again." Kakarot said adding to the conversation.  
  
"I would rather kill Bulma myself before I let him get his hands on her again." He spoke more to himself, but both Vegeta and Kakarot heard it and knew that he was telling the truth.  
  
Getting up, Vegeta looked around the small house they had been living in and looked back at the man. "How soon can you be ready to leave?"  
  
"By tonight, However, I have to find my daughter and tell her what is going on." He didn't tell them what she did and didn't wont them to find out. Walking over to his small desk, he stared to put up the papers and stared to pack what little he had, with the help of the two men.  
  
*** Fie***  
  
Looking up at the time, Bulma saw that it was getting late and that she had to get home before her boss asked her to stay and work. She got up ready to leave when her boss walked in and looked at Bulma.  
  
"Bulma, I'm so happy that your hear. I need your help." He said walking up to her.  
  
'Great. To late Bulma girl' She thought to herself.  
  
"Tiffy got sick and couldn't work today, and I really need you to take her place. I'll owe you big time. Thanks!" He said, not letting her say one word and then walked out the door.  
  
"Great! Just great!" Bulma said loud as she walked over to Chichi. " Looks like I get to stay tonight."  
  
"Bulma just be careful. I overheard some one say that the Ginyu forces was suppose to be here tonight." As Chichi spoke those word. Bulma couldn't help but get sick feeling and she looked over to Chichi only to see a worried look on her friend's face.  
  
"Bulma are you ok, you look a really pale." Chichi said as she walked over to the younger women and put her arm around her so that if she passed out, she wouldn't fall. Helping her over to the seat, Chichi looked at her, then it hit her. Bulma was running from Frieza.  
  
"Oh, my God! Your running from Frieza!" She said. The next thing she thought was that she had to get her new friend out of her and ASAP. "Bulma, we have to get you out of here. If they do come and find you here." She stopped not really wishing to think of what they would do to her friend.  
  
"I can't leave you." Bulma tried to fight but it was doing nothing. Chichi looked over to her, and then down, and back up to Bulma.  
  
"I've always wonted to get out of here. Now I have reason to." She said as she helped Bulma help. "Come on we have to hurry and get out of here before they show up."  
  
Not saying anything, Bulma took to her feet and they both took to the door and opened it. They knew that there was only one way out and to get there they had to got though the main hall. Walking faster then they would have, to get out sooner.  
  
Bulma could now smell the air as they got closer, and she took a breath in as they walked out and they looked back only to see their boss yell at them as they ran faster getting as far away as they could.  
  
The stopped and looked at each other then laughed at what they had just done. Chichi new now that she was going to stay with Bulma and see this thing to the end.  
  
"Bulma, you know that you are going to have to tell me what is going on don't you." She said as they walked on.  
  
"Yeah, But I'll tell you once we get to my house." Bulma said as they walked on, not knowing what was going to happen and Chichi not knowing what she had gotten herself into.  
  
Ok that's it for now. I hope that you all like it and Please R&R!!! Thank you. 


End file.
